Unparalleled
by GelineLew
Summary: Stirring on his king size bed, Hope felt emptiness, cold & alone just like everyday ever since Lightning disappeared. Always waking up covered in sweats in the middle of the night. But today he woke up feeling extraordinarily sore but well rested for the first time since ever. As he lift up the cover, he was surprised to see that he is naked with ripped clothes on the floor. Gasp.!


Waking up to the morning, Hope squirms away to avoid the direct contact of the sunlight creeping in through his window across his bed. Stirring on his king size bed, he felt emptiness, cold and alone just like everyday ever since Lightning disappeared. He let out a sigh and muster up his energy to sit up on his bed. Feeling his whole body sore for some reason as he stretches his muscles and creaks his joints before letting out a huge yawn. His silver hair poking out random strands.

For years ever since residing in Gran Pulse before Nova Chrysalia and now in this new world after defeating Bhunivelze, Hope hardly had a proper sleep without a nightmare which consist of his mom's death, Fang and Vanilla being trap in the crystal pillar and the mystery behind the disappearance of Lightning. He always woke up covered in sweats in the middle of the night after each episode of his nightmare that seems like no ending beyond eternity. However today he woke up feeling extraordinarily sore but well rested for the first time since ever.

In his half conscious wake, he reaches his mobile phone from the bedside table and press the home button to reveal the time and date on the screen.

_It's 8:21am…Sunday, sigh…I guess i'll better do something and head to the research lab since there isn't anything else I can do besides working - even though The Academy should be close today. _Hope thought to himself. Him being the director of the scientific expedition group known as the Academy has his own privilege of 24hr access to the building. What else can he do ever since arriving in the new world and back to his 24 year old body. He sighed again…

As he lift up the cover, he was surprised to see that he is naked in the bed. Hope's eyes widen and puzzled, trying to think of how he came to. He roughly brushes his fringe to the back of his head with one hand trying to think back what happened yesterday and at the same time his eyes spotted something unusual on the floor next to the bed, something out of ordinary.

His hand reach out to the pile of clothing on the floor, ripped, tattered and mangled as though it was murdered beyond recognition. Part of the pile of white clothing was his uniform - only able to be identified because of the academy's emblem - with missing buttons and ripped collar. After lifting up his mangled white shirt examining it, reveals more pieces of clothing hiding beneath his shirt. Another ripped white shirt that clearly doesn't belong to him as the size was too small for his fitting and a pair of - what would be a - black lace panty torn apart.

Hope's heart throb and blushes wildly on his pale skin giving the colour as dynamite red upon looking at the torn up underwear and spotted even more evidence around the bed - his boxers and a black bra visible at the end of the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed flustered at the thought of what had happened the night before which explains his sore body. A huge grin appeared on his face as he closed his eyes and replay the scenes in his mind from yesterday's event. Still blushing on the thoughts, he stood up and walk to his closet and put on a black t-shirt and grey pants before heading out of the room looking for the owner of the black lace panty.

Walking out of the room and into the hallway, he smells freshly brewed coffee and toast in the air. Hope stopped at the end of the hallway which overlook the kitchen and lounge where he spotted a pink hair lady wearing what seems like a very familiar item of his.

She was wearing nothing but what look like an oversize loosely button white shirt which is just long enough to cover her behind revealing her long beautiful legs. Her back facing him unaware of Hope's presence. Hope lean on his side to the wall with his arms crossed and stared at that beautiful lady in his apartment while she is making breakfast in the kitchen. Enjoying the sight with a smile on his face. His white shirt cling loosely on her slim frame which draws out a sexy silhouette underneath the shirt. That sight arouses him a little and he stifling a groan -_ Damn It._

Unknowingly to her, he walked slowly and stood only inches behind her and slide his arms around her waist while giving her a soft peck on her nape of her neck. A surprise gasp escape from her lips and she froze for a second before turning her head to her side to find Hope smiling at her and she blush profusely before turning away to hide her embarrassment.

"Good morning Light" Hope whispered into her left ear sending shivers down her spine before giving her a kiss on her left cheek.

"Morning…" says the shy Lightning struggling to keep her cool.

_I can wake up to this every morning. _Hope thought to himself blissfully and continue his teasing kisses on her neck.

~To be continue~

**Hi all, this is my first fanfiction story. I know this is a late entry for FF Xiii post game but I'd like to try it out with Hope X Lightning (Hoperai) story for once. I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully it can be complete within a couple of days. Your review is much appreciated and please excuse any grammatical error or lack of plot because english is not really my first language :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of FF Xiii or these characters. Any coincidental story plot with other author is unintentional and this is inspired storyline from the FF Xiii Games.**

**GelineLew**


End file.
